LITTLE LOST BOY-DJ SERIES
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Little DJ is back in another short story. Uncle Dean takes him shopping, nothing could go wrong, right? Dean learns differently. additional Genre: Comfort


**A/N: Your response to the Christmas story prompted me to write another short one with the same characters. I think I'm falling in love with DJ and hope you are to. I plan on doing a series of short ones instead of one long one. I think it will work out better. I hope you enjoy the next adventure for DJ and his family. Drop me a review if you like and would want more. Enough from me, on with the story.**

 **NC**

* * *

Sam wasn't sure what woke him up as he rolled over trying to figure out where he was. The bed was not big enough to be his bed and he could hear snoring coming from his left that was out of place in his bedroom. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and zeroed in on the person in the twin bed beside him. As the mist cleared from him brain, he realized his brother was sleeping beside him in a room that was very familiar from his childhood. As his mind woke up, he remembered he was at Bobby's.

Dean had found him and his son just before Christmas and decided they should come here for the holidays. Bobby and Dean made Christmas one of joy and happiness for DJ and him. This would of been his first Christmas without Jessica and he had not been looking forward to it. He knew his mood bled off and onto DJ no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

When it was time for them to leave Bobby's, Dean informed him that he was moving the two of them to Sioux Falls, more specifically, they were going to stay with Bobby for awhile until other plans were decided. Sam being stubborn, informed him they were fine and if he wouldn't take them home, Sam would get bus tickets. After some heated argument that almost ended in a fist fight, Sam gave in and let Dean have his way. With DJ staying at Bobby's, Dean and Sam drove back to Sam's meager apartment and packed it up. Sam drove the small U-Haul and Dean followed in the Impala and they were relocated to Bobby's.

He had surprised Dean the end of January by setting up a small birthday party for him. DJ was so excited to help plan it. He picked out party hats, balloons and cupcakes for everyone, plus a birthday pie all for Dean. Bobby had gotten Dean out of the house so DJ and him could get everything ready. The look on Dean's face was priceless when he came back and DJ jumped out from behind the door screaming Happy Birthday. Dean had never had a birthday party growing up, even thought he tried to make sure Sam always had something. DJ handed out the hats and even got Bobby to wear one. He carried the pie with the one candle with such care and sat it on the table for Dean to blow out.

The most moving moment was when DJ gave Dean a present from him. Sam had found an old box with some of their things in it from growing up. He had found pictures and found one of the day that Dad had given Dean the Impala. They were standing in front of it smiling and looking happy. He had taken the picture and had it restored and enlarged to a five by seven. DJ had picked out the frame and helped him mount it. When Dean opened the gift and saw what it was, Sam saw his brother's wall drop and his true emotions shine through for mere moments, but it was enough to see how touched he truly was with the gift. He saw him quickly brush a tear away before anyone saw and grabbed up his son in a tight bear hug. DJ beamed with pride and happiness knowing Dean liked the picture. That one moment strengthened the bond between the brothers more than any words could ever do. Sam was sure then and there he had made the right decision to let Dean move them here to be with family for the support, love and help with raising his son they freely gave.

 **spn**

It had been three months now and Sam and DJ had settled into somewhat of a routine. He looked around for his son who normally ended up in bed with him and didn't see him. After sitting up, Sam paused for a moment to let himself get acclimated. He looked over to his brother and saw a second smaller tousled head sticking out from under the covers. DJ had taken a tremendous liking to Dean over the past few months and followed him around like a stray puppy much to Dean's delight. He could see the love his brother had for his nephew and this pleased Sam.

After glancing at the clock, Sam decided to get up and take his shower. He had to be at work in a few hours anyway. Sam worked part time at a consulting firm and helped Bobby with research or manning the phones the rest of the time. Dean made it very clear he didn't want Sam hunting anymore since he had a son to raise. He had bigger responsibilities now, DJ had lost his mother, he didn't need to lose his father too. That didn't stop him from taking jobs or helping other hunters. Hunting was in his blood; it was not something he could just stop cold turkey. There were still people out there that needed saving and monsters that needed taken out. But he knew deep down, if it came down to hunting ir DJ, there was no doubt Dean would choose his nephew in a heart beat. He really loved the kid with his whole heart. It was almost like he was reliving raising Sam, but now he had a better sense of how to do it.

 **spn**

"Yer up early." Bobby commented as Sam walked into the kitchen, making a bee line toward the coffee pot.

"Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

"They still asleep?"

"Yep, DJ was curled up with Dean again."

"That squirt really took a likin' to yer brother. He's his shadow and wants to do whatever he's doin'."

"I know, I haven't seen him this happy since before his..." Sam started and stopped himself from continuing the hurt and grief still too raw for him.

"How long ya workin' today?" Bobby asked trying to change the subject without being too obvious.

"Probably five or six hours. I'm almost done with the research for the client." Sam said knowing what Bobby was doing.

"I've got some parts to deliver after lunch, guess yer brother's on DJ duty."

"Can you let him know when they're up. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I will son, you take care."

 **spn**

Sam let himself in the back door and was met with silence as he glanced around not seeing his brother or his son. He saw the Impala in the driveway, so he knew they were around somewhere. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped down in a kitchen chair to let himself unwind before starting on the research he was doing for Bobby. He liked being kept busy and research was one thing he was good at.

The back door was pushed open and his son trooped in. Sam shook his head as he examined the grease on his face, the oil on his pants and the dirt covering his hands. DJ stumped his toe and grabbed for a chair talking before seeing his Dad.

"Sonovabitch!" DJ grumbled in his small child voice.

"Oh God, my son is turning into my brother." Sam groaned shaking his head in dismay.

"Daddy!" DJ cried when he heard his voice and ran to him throwing himself into his arms.

"What have you been doing to look like a grease monkey?"

"Helpin' Uncle Dee work on car." he replied. "I helped change oil."

"I can see that, where's your uncle?"

"Coming." DJ said looking at the door as Dean strolled in wiping his hands on an old rag.

"Home early?"

"Yeah, got done sooner than I expected."

"Daddy goin'on road trip in Baby." DJ beamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're goin' to town pick up some oil for Baby and I told the kid if he helped me out I'd get him a milk shake." Dean said grabbing the Lava soap from under the sink. "Come 'ere kid, need to wash those dirty hands."

"After you wash those hands, go upstairs and put on some clean clothes." Sam instructed him. "And clean that face too."

" _Yes Dad_." Dean mimicked using a paper towel to wipe DJ's cheek clean.

"Want me to go with you?"

"Naw, stay here and rest; I got it. Ok kid, do like ya Daddy said and change your clothes and potty."

"Ok." DJ said running for the stairs.

"No running in the house." Sam called after him. "You'll need to watch him, sometimes he can be handful." Sam cautioned his brother.

"Can't be no worse than you were when you were his age. Man, you were sticky fingers Sammy. By the time Dad would have us ready to check out, you would half a dozen extra things in the buggy. Never knew what we'd be coming home with."

"I wasn't that bad." Sam scoffed trying to remember back then.

"Keep telling yourself that." Dean smirked. "Though I was gonna have to tie your hands together one time."

"Now you're making things up."

Dean strolled from the kitchen toward the bathroom laughing at his little brother and how easy he could press his buttons.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"And watch the language around DJ, he's starting to sound just like you."

"And that's a bad thing?" Dean voice echoed from the hall.

Sam knew there was no use answering since Dean wasn't listening and couldn't hear him anyway. He'd have to sit down and explain to DJ that he couldn't repeat everything his uncle said; some people might be offended.

 **spn**

The store was crowded as Dean and DJ wandered through it looking for the auto section. DJ had a firm grip on Dean's jacket as Dean pushed a buggy in front of them. DJ refused to ride in the buggy, deciding he was too big for that, only babies did that.

After finding the automotive department, Dean found the oil and started looking for the oil and air filter he needed. He didn't notice DJ had let go of his jacket when something caught his eye over on another aisle.

"Ok, I just need..." Dean started looking down and not seeing his nephew. "DJ." he called. Dean looked up and down the aisle for the child before heading back the way they had come. He looked around franticly trying to spot a brown headed kid without any luck. As he started searching the aisles, his cell began to ring. Glancing at the id he swore when he saw it was Sam.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he continued his search.

"Could you pick up some French bread while you're there?"

"Right, sure." Dean agreed quickly trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"You ok? Is something wrong?"

"Naw, it's great." he lied.

"DJ ok?"

"Yeah, no problem, look gotta go." he rushed hanging up on Sam. Dean made a bee line for the toys thinking DJ might have seen them and wandered that way. He saw plenty of kids, but none were his nephew.

Dean grabbed a sales associate and explained his nephew was missing and to alert someone. She got on her walkie talkie and notified the office who spread the word throughout the store of a missing child. Security headed for the doors to lock the place down until he was found. Panic was beginning to set in as Dean looked around him helplessly not knowing what he should do. Should he continue to look for DJ or stay near where he last saw him in hopes he would wander back that way or get the cops involved?

 **spn**

Bobby was heading back to the salvage yard when his cell started ringing. He pulled it from his pocket and answered.

"H'llo."

"Bobby, I messed up, Sam's gonna kill me." Dean rambled as he gasp in short breaths.

"Dean? What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

"I lost the kid Bobby! He was right beside me and then he was gone."

"Balls! Where are ya?"

"Discount store in town. They've got the place locked down, but God what if someone took him?"

"I'm on my way, you stay put and don't panic." he said hanging up on him and punching in another number.

"Sheriff Mills, how can I help you?"

"Sheriff, Bobby Singer, look I got a missing kid over at the discount store in town, think ya can check it out?"

"Whose child is missing?"

"My adopted boy's kid. His uncle was with him and he wandered off."

"I'll go check it out right now, who's the uncle?"

"Thanks Sheriff, Dean Winchester. He'll be the one 'bout to have a heart ache."

 **spn**

Dean paced the front of the store as people where checked before being allowed to leave the store. He examined every face of every child looking for DJ. The manager was having the security footage checked to see if they could trace his movement in the store. Dean looked up when the sheriff was let in. She surveyed the people and spotted Dean who looked liked the worried uncle.

"Hi, Sheriff Mills, Bobby Singer called me, you Dean?."

"Yes ma'am, my nephew's gone missing." he said desperately.

"Can you describe him and what he was wearing? I'm sure we'll find him hiding somewhere in the store."

"Here's a picture of him." Dean told her holding up his cell. "He has on jeans, boots and a grey pullover with Zeppelin Rules on it."

"Alright, let me talk to the manager see what he's found out, you wait right here." she instructed Dean.

Dean looked at his phone trying to decide whether he should call Sam or not. He knew his brother was going to be royally pissed at him either way, so he drew in a deep breathe and dialed his number dreading what he had to tell him.

"Hello."

"Sam, now don't panic ok?"

"What happened to DJ?" Sam asked before Dean could say more. He was just getting ready to call Dean back to be sure DJ was ok. He had been around his brother long enough to know when he wasn't telling him everything and there was that tone in his voice that gave it away.

"Well, you see...I kind of...Damn...Lost him in the store." he said in a slow, pained voice.

"You what! I'm on my way. Have you called the cops?"

"I'm sure he's ok, we're looking for him now. Yes the sheriff is here helping."

"Crap, I don't know what Bobby has running, look Dean find my son."

"I will bro, I will."

 **spn**

"Dean, do you drive a black Impala?" Sheriff Mills asked as she came out of the security room.

"Yes why?"

"There's footage of a boy matching your nephew's description leaving the store and walking to the parking lot, then getting into one."

"I could of swore I locked it, how did he get in?" he mumbled under his breathe as he took off for the parking lot and the Impala with Sheriff Mills close behind him. "Be there, please be there."

He had been lucky and found a parking space close to the entrance of the store. Dean ran to the car and tried to open the door but found it locked. He fumbled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and looked inside. There in the back seat was DJ curled up asleep. Relief flooded through him as he let out the breathe he was holding and leaning on the car for support as he legs suddenly grew weak.

 **spn**

"Dean did ya find him?" Bobby asked hurrying over to him.

"Yeah, he's asleep in the back." Dean sighed sinking down in the driver's seat. "Call Sam and let him know he's ok. Don't need him killing himself getting here."

"Ok son." Bobby nodded stepping away to make the call.

"Thanks Sheriff."

"No problem Dean, just glad the youngster's ok." she smiled. "Be more careful next time."

"I will, don't ya worry." Sheriff Mills smiled.

"Got yer brother, he should be here in fifteen minutes." Bobby told Dean before turning to the Sheriff. "Thanks Sheriff, your helps appreciated."

"It's my job, no problem." she said heading back toward her patrol car.

 **spn**

"Did he sound pissed?"

"More relieved than anything. He's just glad the kid's ok. How did ya lose him anyway?"

"He was right there and I was getting a filter, looked down and he vanished. I swear I had my eyes off him for a second."

"Why don't ya go do whatever shopping yer were doing and I'll stay here until Sam gets here."

"Thanks Bobby."

 **spn**

Sam jerked the tow truck to a stop behind the Impala and jumped out heading for Bobby.

"Where is he?"

"Back seat." Bobby nodded.

Sam got the door opened and scooped DJ up in his arms waking him hugging him tightly.

"Daddy?" DJ asked wiping the sleep from his eyes and looked around.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked him looking him over carefully.

"Yes, where's Uncle Dee? I lost him and couldn't find him."

"I know, why did you come out here?"

"Mommy brought." he sighed laying his head on Sam's shoulder. "She said I'd be safe."

Sam looked shocked at Bobby not sure what to say. He looked up as Dean came into view pushing a cart. Sam started to get mad until he saw the guilty look on his face. He really couldn't be too angry; DJ had gotten away from him once when they were shopping too. After they got home, he was going to get a few more details from his son about who he followed from the store. He was sure it was just a woman that looked like Jess. But with what they knew, maybe she was looking out for their son.

"You know you can't wander off like that. You had us all worried and 'bout gave your uncle a heart attack."

"I sorry." he said burying his head deeper into Sam's shirt.

"Look man, I'm sorry, I should of been watchin' him closer." Dean said stopping the buggy he was pushing next to the car. "It won't happen again."

"It's ok; he's ok, that's what matters."

"I got your French bread."

"Can I still have my milk shake Uncle Dee? Didn't mean to get lost."

"That's up to your Dad." Dean told him looking over at Sam for permission.

"Don't see why not, Bobby wanna join us?"

"Naw, I'll head on back." he said lumbering back to his truck.

"I'll follow you; I think they want you to move anyway." Dean told Sam glancing at a couple of cars that Sam had blocked and the drivers staring at them.

"Right, were you going the diner?"

"Yeah, they use real ice cream. Come on kid get in your seat and we'll get that milk shake. What flavor ya having?"

"Strawberry! I like strawberry." he exclaimed while crawling into the back and getting into his booster seat.

"That was Jess's favorite flavor too." Sam said absently with a touch of sadness. "I'll meet you there."

 **spn**

"So how's your shake?" Dean asked his nephew.

"Good." he said between slurps.

"Don't drink it too fast, it might make you sick." Sam cautioned his son.

"Ok."

"DJ when you said you followed your Momma, could it have been a woman that looked like her?" Sam questioned his son. Dean gave him a strange look, but didn't say anything.

"No Daddy, it was Mommy, she said I would be safe in the 'pala."

"Dude I could of sworn I locked the doors." Dean told Sam quietly.

"Did you open the door?"

"Mommy helped me, it was heavy." DJ replied sounding disinterested and unconcerned about it.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, both wondering the same thing, if it really was Jessica's spirit helping her son and keeping him safe.

"She said she would always watch over us, maybe she is." Sam commented spooning another glob of ice cream to his mouth.

"Wouldn't be the first time a loved one protected the ones they love."

"You 'bout through, we should be heading home."

"Are we gonna work on more cars?" DJ asked Dean.

"Not today, but tomorrow Baby get an oil change and once over."

"Yeah! I like workin' on Baby, she's the best."

"He's gettin' more like you every day." Sam chuckled looking at the excitement on his son's face.

"That's 'cause I'm an awesome uncle." Dean beamed messing up DJ's hair.

"Just don't teach him any more bad habits and watch the language."

"Yeah, 'bout that...Kind of slipped while we were working on the car." Dean smiled innocently. "I told him he shouldn't repeat it."

"Like that's gonna happen, you know how long he kept saying the _other_ word."

"Right, sorry." Dean apologized with a shrug. "Come on grease monkey, let's go cruse in Baby."

"Bye Daddy, beat ya home." DJ laughed as Dean grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder and headed for the door.

Sam got up and walked slowly toward the door feeling a sense of peace settle over him. They were with family who cared about them and loved them. He was not alone anymore, he was where he belonged.

 **The End**


End file.
